Ore dake ni misete yo!俺だけに見せてよ！ (Perlihatkan hanya kepadaku!)
by Satou Ayumu
Summary: Saat momen menceritakan kejadian unik yang dialami oleh Yasusada, Munechika, Tsurumaru, dan Kogitsune menjadi sasaran kemarahan Kiyomitsu xD Ficlet yang terinspirasi dari TouRan Hanamaru eps 10 xD AnMitsu!again, Sho-ai. Silakan dibaca kalau senggang, arujitachi


**Ore dake ni misete yo!/** **俺だけに見せてよ！** **(Perlihatkan hanya kepadaku!)**

Pair: AnMitsu (again) xD

Romance.. lagi. Maaf saya belum berani menantang diri sendiri untuk membuat genre lain :')

Touken ranbu hanya milik DMM dan nitroplus semata. Saya hanya menggunakan tokohnya.

FF ini hanya berupa ficlet dari ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas saat rewatch Touken Ranbu Hanamaru eps 10 xD enjoy!

* * *

"Tadaima!" terdengar suara dari dekat gerbang citadel, yang menandakan bahwa para anggota yang melakukan shuttsujin sudah kembali dari tugasnya.

Mereka adalah Yamatonokami Yasusada, Mikazuki Munechika, Kogitsunemaru, Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Yagen Toushirou, dan Ichigo Hitofuri. Enam orang ini pulang dengan membawa kemenangan yang luar biasa, dan satu pengalaman unik.

"Okaeri. Bagaimana penugasannya?" sambut Kashuu Kiyomitsu yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa sayuran dari ladang bersama para tantou-tantou adik Ichigo.

"Sungguh luar biasa. Kami menang telak!" kata Yasusada menjawab pertanyaan Kiyomitsu.

"Dan kami mendapatkan satu pengalaman unik," kata Munechika sambil tersenyum.

"Hee.. kalau begitu, cepatlah ganti baju, lalu beristirahatlah, sambil ceritakan pada kami. Yasusada, jangan taruh bajumu sembarangan lagi ya. Aku capek membereskannya," kata Kiyomitsu memperingatkan Yasusada sambil mulai berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Iyaa.." jawab Yasusada.

"Enaknya yang diperhatikan," sindir Tsurumaru sambil mulai masuk Citadel.

Yasusada hanya tersenyum saja, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kamar Kiyomitsu.

* * *

"Wah.. jadi itu hanya ilusi yang dibuat oleh rubah?" Tanya Akita dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Mungkin saja.. karena yang melihat adalah Kogitsunemaru," kata Munechika sambil menatap Kogitsunemaru.

"Hee.. kau luar biasa, Kogitsunemaru dono!" kata Midare yang duduk di pangkuan Kogitsunemaru.

"Ah tidak juga. Mungkin gara-gara aku memang buatan tangan dewa rubah, jadi aku sudah ditakdirkan bisa melihat hal seperti itu," Kogitsunemaru menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi memang benar ya kalau hujan saat cerah itu menandakan bahwa dewa rubah sedang menikah.." Kiyomitsu memegang dagunya, dan berpikir.

"Mungkin saja," Kogitsunemaru menjawab Kiyomitsu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mumpung cerah, aku mau mencuci baju kalian yang basah itu agar tidak lembab. Bisa kalian serahkan padaku sekarang?" kata Kasen yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengalihkan topik.

"Baiklah.. tunggu sebentar ya Kasen, setelah ini," kata Yasusada menjawab Kasen, dan dijawab dengan senyuman, kemudian Kasen pergi untuk menyiapkan deterjen, pelembut, dan sebagainya.

"Aku juga mau mengambil camilan dan teh," pamit Kiyomitsu sambil pergi ke arah dapur, dan dijawab dengan senyuman lembut Yasusada.

"Ahh.. tapi ngomong-ngomong juga nih.. aku baru pertama kali melihat tubuh telanjang Yasusada," kata Tsurumaru yang melenceng dari topik sebesar 180 derajat.

BLUSH

"He-hei Tsurumaru~ kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan hal itu?" Yasusada tersenyum sweatdrop dan memerah karena malu.

"Habis kau tidak pernah mandi bersamaku, atau latihan bersamaku, jadi aku tidak tahu. Dan aku baru tahu, badanmu bagus ya. Aku jadi ingin menyentuhnya. Hahahaha!" Tsurumaru tertawa saat mengatakan hal itu.

Karena statement yang dilontarkan oleh Tsurumaru itu, mengundang para tantou untuk bertanya-tanya lebih tentang tubuh Yasusada. Dan tentu saja hal itu langsung ditengahi oleh Ichigo, sang kakak yang baik dan bijaksana.

"Moouu! Kenapa tiba-tiba topiknya tentang tubuhku sih!?" Tanya Yasusada frustasi.

BRAK

Para Toudan yang berkumpul disana langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata itu adalah Kiyomitsu, yang membanting nampan berisi teh dan camilan – senbei –. Teh didalam teko tumpah seperempat, membasahi senbei yang ada disebelahnya.

Semua yang ada disana merasakan aura gelap muncul dari diri Kiyomitsu, dan itu membuat mereka berpikir, 'gawat..'. Tapi ketakutan semua toudan disana tak sebanding dengan ketakutan Yasusada. Sedetik kemudian, Kiyomitsu melirik Yasusada. Yasusada sadar, dan mencoba memanggil Kiyomitsu,

"Kiyomit—"

"Yasusada," potong Kiyomitsu mencekam, yang membuat Yasusada membeku, "Datang ke kamar kita. **SEKARANG** ,"

Yasusada langsung lemas, dan para toudan disana hanya bisa menepuk bahu Yasusada, dan berkata,

"Semangat, Yasusada,"

* * *

Saat di kamar, Yasusada memandang Kiyomitsu yang mengeluarkan aura kegelapan. Mata Kiyomitsu penuh dengan kemarahan. Yasusada tidak bisa memandang mata Kiyomitsu seperti biasanya.

"Anoo.. Kiyomitsu?" Tanya Yasusada hati-hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama shuttsujin?" Tanya Kiyomitsu to the point.

Yasusada terdiam. Bukan menyiapkan kata-kata bohong, dia bingung merangkai kata agar Kiyomitsu tidak lebih mengamuk. Membuat Kiyomitsu mengamuk, tak ada bedanya seperti kau bunuh diri.

"Aku hanya.. melawan tentara pengacau sejarah, lalu aku kehujanan, dan aku berteduh.. dan aku mendapatkan pengalaman seperti apa yang Kogitsunemaru ceritakan tadi.." Yasusada akhirnya menjawab dengan hati-hati.

"Lalu apa maksud Tsurumaru dengan melihat tubuhmu?" Lagi-lagi Kiyomitsu mengeluarkan auranya.

"Aku kehujanan, bajuku basah.. jadi aku ganti baju.. apakah aku salah?" Tanya Yasusada hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan dalaman? Kenapa hari ini kau hanya memakai kimono saja?" Interogasi Kiyomitsu belum selesai, "Apa kau memang berniat.."

"TIDAK! Moou, Kiyomitsu, kau jangan membuat pradugamu sendiri. Aku tadi terburu-buru.. jadi.. maaf.." Yasusada menatap lantai kamar mereka.

"Buka bajumu,"

"Eh?"

Kiyomitsu tidak bisa menunggu. Dia langsung menyerang Yasusada, menarik kimononya, dan melepasnya dari tubuh Yasusada. Yasusada shock. Kiyomitsu tidak pernah se agresif ini. Biasanya Yasusada yang agresif, tapi sekarang berbeda. Setelah kimono Yasusada terlepas, dan Yasusada bertelanjang dada, Kiyomitsu langsung memeluk Yasusada.

"Ki—kiyomitsu.." Yasusada balas memeluk Kiyomitsu sambil terheran-heran.

"Jangan pernah lagi. Kau tau aku ini cemburuan. Aku tidak mau tubuhmu dilihat oleh siapapun selain aku! Tunjukkan tubuhmu hanya padaku!" kata Kiyomitsu sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yasusada.

Yasusada tersenyum lembut, dan mulai mengelus perlahan rambut Kiyomitsu. Kekasihnya ini, memang pencemburu. Namun rasa cemburu Kiyomitsu lah yang membuat Yasusada merasa dicintai olehnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kiyomitsu. Tapi kau juga jangan terlalu cemburu begitu. Aku ini hanya untukmu, dan aku hanya mencintaimu saja. Jangan ragukan perasaanku, ya?" Yasusada menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Kiyomitsu, lalu mencium Kiyomitsu lembut.

Setelah melepas ciumannya, Kiyomitsu mengangguk, sambil berkata 'maaf..' pada Yasusada.

Yasusada tersenyum.

"Haahh.. aku jadi ingin~" kata Yasusada tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ingin apa? Kau mau teh?" Tanya Kiyomitsu polos.

Setelah mengutarakan pertanyaan itu, Yasusada juga membuka perlahan kimono Kiyomitsu. Kiyomitsu yang tersadar langsung memerah dan memegang tangan Yasusada,

"Ya—yasusada, ini masih sia—"

"Ini salahmu membuatku melakukan ini," Yasusada memberikan senyum khususnya bagi Kiyomitsu, dan mulai membuka seluruh pakaian Kiyomitsu.

"YA—YASUSADA! Maafkan aku! Hent—aahh.."

 **FIN**

A/N

Yayaya~ I'm back. Padahal diri ini baru up kemarin malam, dan sekarang sudah up lagi :') ya mumpung libur minggu tenang. Bisa agak coretnyantaicoret. Yah, saya hanya ingin melarikan diri dari kejaran tugas-tugas akhir :') jadi, saya membuat ficlet ini. Jajang~

Btw, thanks buat yang udah baca Secret Admirer xD buat yang ngefavorite, yang nge follow :') Makasih minna *peyuk atu atu* semoga kalian tetap betah membaca FFku :')

Dan~ kalau kalian mau request genre lain, silakan saja tulis-tulis di review~ siapa tahu diriku merasa tertantang setelah membaca ide-ide genre kalian xD

Have a nice day!

Salam,

Satou Ayumu


End file.
